


The Countess (translated)

by PetitePirate



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Love/Hate, Some Plot, play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitePirate/pseuds/PetitePirate
Summary: _ I must say, Violet, I was very surprised, Mr Poe sighed. Getting married, so young and to your guardian. I thought your parents raised you properly enough so you’d wait before such a big step… and choosing the right man !_ Mr Poe, Violet said in despair. Count Olaf is a horrible man ! He tricked us all to…Olaf immediately held her against him and crushed her shoulder to shut her up._ Yeah, she’s a very naughty orphan, you’re damn right, he claimed, leaning towards Violet who turned away. But what to do, I just couldn’t let three orphans with an enormous fortune all by themselves on the street, that’s the kind of man I am…So where do I sign ?





	1. Alone in the manor, but not in the world

It wasn’t a new situation Violet got to experience here, and therefore the feeling was the same. She felt disgusted. After a frightful moment spent on the backseat of Olaf’s car, squeezed between the hook-handed man and Klaus – whom she tried not to squash against the window – there she was, waiting in this office…with this horrible man holding her firmly by the shoulder, as he was giving a horrible smile full of a horrible eageress to a not horrible banker in front of them.

Violet knew Mr. Poe very well, whether it was his habit to cough endlessly in his handkerchief, or the fact that he had been pretty helpless helping the Baudelaires with the series of unfortunate events they had.

_ So, Mr Poe finally said, wiping off his moustache. You came for the Baudelaire fortune, if I am to understand this well.

Olaf nodded.

_ Coffee ? Mr Poe offered. I often take mine after dinner. Two spoons of cream, no sugar but a cloud of milk.

_ We’re in a hurry, Olaf interrupted by waving. We’re expected at the reception to cut the cake.

_ Indeed, you came… right after the ceremony, Mr Poe noted, blinking.

The banker stared at the odd couple in front of him. Violet was still wearing her itchy and stuffy wedding dress.

_ I must say, Violet, I was very surprised, he sighed. Getting married, so young and to your guardian. I thought your parents raised you properly enough so you’d wait before such a big step… and choosing the right man !

_ Mr Poe, Violet said in despair. Count Olaf is a horrible man ! He tricked us all to…

Olaf immediately held her against him and crushed her shoulder to shut her up.

_ Yeah, she’s a very naughty orphan, you’re damn right, he claimed, leaning towards Violet who turned away. But what to do, I just couldn’t let three orphans with an enormous fortune all by themselves on the street, that’s the kind of man I am…So where do I sign ?

Mr Poe opened his mouth to answer, but coughed again. Count Olaf rolled his eyes.

_ Why is he always like this ? he muttered to Violet.

She didn’t bother answering him. She had to do something to stop this. If it went on, she would end up stuck with Olaf for the rest of her life, while Klaus and Sunny would be thrown on the streets, or worse, killed. She promised her parents she would watch over them. No way she would break that promise.

_ Well, Mr Poe finally managed to say, I’m gonna get that file right away. If you’ll excuse me…

_ No, Mr Poe, please listen to me…

But, as usual, Mr Poe didn’t listen and went out of the office. As soon as the door closed, Count Olaf grabbed Violet’s arm.

_ I advise you to behave now. In less than a few minutes, I’ll be in charge of your fortune, which gives me the right to do whatever I want to you damn orphans. And rebelling isn’t gonna make me have mercy for you all.

Violet pulled away.

_ We’ll never let you touch our fortune, she retorted. You’re a criminal and we’ll not let you have it your way.

Olaf raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

_ You orphans are like cockroaches, he scoffed. You can’t admit defeat.

Violet frowned, but Olaf grabbed her by the shoulder, waving to illustrate the devastating future he had in mind for her.

_ But do not worry, he claimed. I can have mercy when I decide to, because that’s just how big my heart is… Now that you’re my wife, I’ll arrange for you to live with me forever in my house, and do all the chores for your loving husband.

 

Violet felt ready to throw up.

_ Ah… Sorry for the delay.

 

Violet shivered as Mr Poe was coming back with the Baudelaire’s file. Olaf immediately let go of her, eyeing greedily towards the file. The banker walked past Violet and the noticed his shadow. Immediately, she looked at the halogen floor lamp next to Mr Poe’s desk.

The wire was passing under the desk, where it was connected to the power outlet.

_ Now, I’ll explain the procedure to you, Mr Poe said.

_ I don’t need to know the procedure to spend money, Olaf interrupted, grabbing a pen and a peppermint candy. Just tell me where to sign.

_ I’m afraid, there’s some things we need to discuss first, Mr Poe answered. I mean, you came here so quickly, and unannounced, I didn’t have time to prepare everything properly. The Baudelaires’ parents insisted everything should be explained in details.

Olaf growled, but couldn’t do much except nodding in defeat.

Violet wasn’t listening. She was tying her hair up and her brain as she was trying to estimate the right angle to crush the halogen lamp right on Mr Poe’s boiling coffee cup. If she could pull the wire with her foot, it would be more discreet.

Her positioning wasn’t great, though. She was on Olaf’s right side, and the lamp was on the corner, on Mr Poe’s left side. She slowly removed her shoe and eyed under the desk. Olaf’s long legs were taking a lot of space. She had to go carefully so she wouldn’t touch him.

_ Paragraph 13 is also very important, Mr Poe was blabbing endlessly.

Count Olaf seemed really bored by this banker, but he has never been this close to get the fortune and was trying so hard to be patient. Violet took off her stocking and  gently extended her bare foot under the desk.

After a moment of hesitation, she went under Olaf’s legs. Her toe rubbed against the wire. Violet squeezed it between two toes and felt her heart drumming. She only had one chance.

As Mr Poe was straightening up, she abruptly pulled the wire.

The Baudelaires had faw luck in their short lives. They weren’t lucky to have lost their parents in a terrible fire. They weren’t lucky to have met Count Olaf. They weren’t lucky enough to have saved Jacques Snicket, Aunt Josephine or Madame Lulu. They weren’t lucky enough to have the opportunity to prevent the Marvelous Marriage to happen.

But, for once, luck was on the Baudelaires’ side.

Luck was on Violet’s side while she was trying to stop an important contrat to be signed. Luck was on Klaus’ side as he managed to scare off the white-faced women by his knowledge about Tineola bisselliella, a scientific name for mites ; he made them believe their clothes were infested, and the two sisters started to scratch feverishly before becoming paranoid and rush to the nearest shop to buy new clothes.

Luck was on Sunny’s side, who subtly springled ultra-spicy chili powder on the hook-handed man’s hamburger and made him run to the nearest fountain.

Luck was on these two men at the corner of the street, who could intercept right on time a very fundamental dining-set before going to a vigourously fixed destination.

Yes, luck, indeed.

And when Violet’s pulled the wired, the halogen lamp flickered before falling on Mr Poe’s cup, spilling the boiling coffee with two spoons of cream, no sugar but a cloud of milk everywhere on the Baudelaires file.

_ Ah !!! Mr Poe screamed.

Olaf straightened up and his bright eyes stared at the lamp, then at Violet. He noticed her leg and smack her knee with anger. Violet jumped out of surprise as Olaf’s dirty nails were scratching the bare skin of her thigh. She knew he could feel her having goosebumps, but he was too busy growling in frustration as Mr Poe was vainly trying to clean the papers.

_ Ah… This is not right at all, the banker sighed.

_ It doesn’t matter, Olaf said roughly, I can still sign them.

_ Oh no no nothe bank will never accept them, Mr Poe retorted.

_ Then go find some other papers !

_ Well there’s a very standardized procedure, you see, and everything is very different now that the Baudelaires’ parents are dead. It will take days, some weeks at least.

Olaf’s face was distorted by rage. Violet was carefully avoiding his gaze.

_ Very well, he ranted.

And he stood up.

_ Get the papers, then. And fast. Because of your appointment, we had to leave our ceremony in a hurry, he claimed with a cold voice.

Mr Poe blinked, confused. Wasn’t it Olaf who showed up here without an appointment ? The count took all the peppermint candies, grabbed Violet’s arm and dragged her out of the office.

.

.

 

 _ What the hell happened here ?

This was actually a relevant question, as Olaf saw the crimson face of the hook-handed man trying to hold a bottle of water and the two white-faced women wearing new clothes for no reason.

_ Sorry boss, the hook-handed man said. But the little brat’s hamburger was too spicy.

_ And we didn’t want to be eaten by mites, the two white-faced women added.

 

Olaf rolled his eyes as Violet stared at the empty car.

_ Where are Klaus and Sunny ? she claimed ?

_ Well, if the other bookworms decided to run away by themselves, that’s one less thing for me to do. Let’s go !

 

And Violet found herself, once again, on the backseat of the car, stuck between the window and one of the white-faced women. She wished her siblings were there, as they were heading back to Olaf’s house.

But after all, her brother only did what she told him to.

« Run away, Klaus… »

« Violet… »

« Go ! »

 

.

.

 

_ Surprise !

 

The high-pitched tone of Esme Squalor resonated in the hall. The financial advisor was opening a bottle of rhum, throwing the cork in the air like it was a champagne bottle.

_ The pirate style is _in_ right now, she said, so I went to buy all these bottle. Champagne is so _out_.

Olaf rolled his eyes, as a shower of white confetti was thrown at them.

Esme’s smile finally vanished.

_ Where’s the fortune ? she asked.

Violet felt Olaf tightening his grasp. He pushed her forward.

_ As usual, those damn orphans ruined everything.

_ They’re just jealous because I have everything and they don’t have anything ! Cake-sniffers !

Violet knew all about Carmelita Spats now that she was following Olaf and Esmé around. The little girl, who was currently wearing a pirate-cow-boy-astronaut costume, was known for being a very annoying girl, a phrase which here means jumping aroung screaming « cake sniffer ! cake sniffer ! » while playing with a plastic sword.

 

_ Isn’t she adorable ? Esmé murmured. Anyway… I think I can put the rhum away…

_ No ! Serve the rhum ! Olaf retorted. I need to forget about this awful day.

 

The troupe cheered at the idea of drinking and hurried in the living room. Violet felt Olaf dragging her upstairs.

_ You know, I’m seriously thinking about cutting your legs so you would stop standing in my way, he spats, pulling her despite her resistance, but I have other things to worry about thanks to you.

He kicked the door open and threw Violet in the little room she shared with Klaus and Sunny

_ We could have been so happy, but since you ruined our honeymoon, I have no choice but to postpone it and fix your mess.

He switched off the light.

_ Time to sleep. You have a long list of chores tomorrow.

Violet walked fiercely towards him and grabbed his arm.

_ Klaus and Sunny didn’t abandon me ! she shouted. And I’s rather be dying on the street and being here.

But Olaf pulled away.

_ You’ll stay here until I get your fortune, he said, staring at her with a toothy grin. Your brother and sister abandonned you. Who else but me, your lovely husband, would accept to take care of you ?

And he slammed the door, leaving Violet alone in the dark.

 

 


	2. That salmon stings a little

 

 

_ Orphan !

 

Olaf’s shout made Violet sigh on the kitchen. She looked up from the counter she was cleaning to see her husband stading in the doorway with Esmé, wrapped up in a hideous pink dressing gown with oranges stripes.

_ I told you to mow to lawn, he spats.

Violet felt as if she was reliving the same day.

_ I did. The front garden is…

_ Are you sure that brat is a bookworm ? Esmé claimed, rolling her eyes. We’re talking about the backyard !

_ And don’t forget about doing the dishes, clean the bathrooms and prepare our supper, Olaf added, counting on his bony fingers. If you think I’m too harsh on you well… poor girl, you should have thought twice before letting your siblings abandon you.

_ Klaus and Sunny didn’t abandon me, and I have nothing to do with their escape, Violet retorted. And you won’t get anything from me.

The count couldn’t help but chuckle before leaning close to her. The eldest of the Baudelaire blinked and tried not to smell his bad breath.

_ Oh Violet, Violet, Violet, he said. Believe me, I’ll have anything I expect from you, Countess.

His shiny eyes were staring at her, and Violet struggled not to look away.

_ We have to hurry, Esmé said, breaking the tension. They said they caught a new informer about the location of the…

_ Hey ! Olaf interrupted. Not here !

And turning to Violet once more, he said :

_ Now, you’ll buy something delicious to cook and I don’t want you getting in my way again !

Violet wanted to tell him he was the one chasing after her to bully her but held her tongue until Olaf disappeared. She didn’t move until she was sure the whole troupe was in the ballroom for a new rehearsal. Since she was stuck here, all Violet had to do were difficult chores, not suited for a 16 years-old teenager. Count Olaf was cruel and merciless, shouting orders she didn’t want to execute.

But for once, she was happy following her husband’s orders.

She quickly unwrapped the paper she found this morning. No one was paying attention to all the adds filling the mailbox. But Violet knew this leaflet of Café Salmonella was the key to her freedom.

« Come to try our chef’s new special : salmon with ginger confit and honey sauce »

When she read the leaflet at first, Violet immediately took out her notebook when she saw the chef’s name.

She remembered the time when Klaus tolf her how he found her at Heimlich Hospital, by decoding the anagram Count Olaf used for her. After studying that new chef’s name, Violet could see Bryanna Ledusuile’s letters rearranged in a familiar name she hoped she would never see again.

Sunny Baudelaire.

.

.

.

Café Salmonella was as uptight and full of salmon as last time Violet came. The smell of salmon alone was enough to make her sick, and reminding her of this awful dinner she had with the Squalors when they had been their guardians. The waiter was disguised as a salmon and asked her with a dull voice :

_ You have a reservation ?

Violet didn’t know if Sunny had a table for her, but she was certain she couldn’t use her real name. If Sunny was here incognito, she had to do the same.

 

_ Laura V. Bleediotie ? she muttered with hesitation.

 

The waiter looked at his list.

_ Ah, you came for the take-out, right ? Follow me.

 

Violet held a sigh. Even after all these secret codes, secret organizations, secret people and secret secrets, she just couldn’t understand all of it. One of the waiter gave her a menu to hide behind.

Where was Klaus ? And Sunny ? Where they in the kitchen ?

_ What was your order, again ? a waiter asked.

_ Salmon with ginger confit and honey sauce, Violet replied immediately.

_ Alright.

Thank God, the waiter seemed as clueless as she was. Even tough Violet couldn’t help but wonder if he was faking it. She discreetly looked at everyone and wished she wasn’t alone. Everyone looked suspicious. That woman talking to her disabled father…were they volunteers ? ennemies ? clients ?

_ I’m sorry, the waiter said next to her.

Violet jumped out of surprise when she realized he was holding between his fins the biggest salmon she ever saw.

_ Ouf chief couldn’t cut such an enormous fish. So we wrapped it up for you to take-away

_ What ? Violette stammered, confused. But I thought…

The waiter didn’t let her finish and forced her to take the fish.

_ You have to leave now, he said. Salmon smells pretty bad when it’s fresh.

It was an odd thing to say, given that the whole café smelled of salmon, but Violette stared at the kitchen’s door, hoping to see Sunny. But the doors were closed.

_ You see, I had an appointment with the chef…

_ No time to waste, the waiter interrupted, pushing her towards the exit. Take care of that fish.

_ But why…

_ No « but why », young lady. Out !

Violet had a lot of « but why » to shout at him. But why are you giving me such a big salmon ? But why won’t you let me see my sistere ? But why so much secrets ? But why do all these unfortunate events happen to is ?

Sadly, the only person who could answer Violet had to drive away for a Very Far Country when she saw an enemy coming and grabbing Violet’s arm.

_ Hey, pretty one !

It was the bald man. Violet was so surprised she nearly dropped the fish.

.

.

.

 

_ You didn’t actually think I would let you wander alone, right ? Olaf mocked her.

Esmé laughed with him and glared at the troupe who imitate them immediately.

_ I would never dream of letting my only chance to get rich slip out unsupervised. I’m not stupid.

Violet couldn’t figure out exactly why she was being bullied again.

_ We’re hungry. So I suggest you cook us dinner before

_ Not with this fishy smell, Esmé retorted. Salmon is in, but salmon’s smell is out ! I don’t want my clothes to stink because of her.

Violet raised an eyebrow

_ You’ll probably end up smelling salmon, if you’re gonna eat it, she said.

Olaf ground his teeth.

_ Take a bath, Countess, he croaked. You stink. I don’t want you to ruin my beautiful clothes either.

Violet was close to tell him his clothes were already dirtier than hers, but Esmé shouted :

_ Don’t call her like that ! This title is for me only !

But Olaf didn’t listen and clapped his hands.

_ Hurry up now ! Dinner ! And lots of rhum. I’m sick of your lezardness.

_ Laziness, Violet corrected with a sigh.

 

.

.

.

Violet grabbed the knife Olaf used as Stephano and tried to cut the fish. Fortunately, Sunny taught her how to do it. But this salmon was hard to cut… to hard even : something was wrong.

Violet opened the salmon with her bare hands and discover something inside the fish : a harpoon-gun. Seeing this, she elt sick and nearly threw up in the sink. She knew that harpoon-gun : it was the one Olaf used to kill Dewey Denouement. The one neither her, nor her siblings could have stopped, even with Olaf ready to give up. The young woman felt tears in her eyes. Poor Dewey…Poor Kit

Something else caught her attention as she wiped her face… a paper folded in four. Violet took it and felt her heart skipping a beat when she realized it was a map. A map full of notes, especially a red circle on a place in the Mortmain Mountains.

Violet remembered being there not so long ago, to save Sunny. And she met the owner of this map : Quigley Quagmire.  She examined the map again and found a coded stain next to a mountain slope, in a large plain where Caligari Carnival used to be.

It was a meeting request.

_ I’m coming, Quigley, Violet whispered, kissing the map with a tender smile.

_ Hey you ! Cake sniffer ! a voice shouted.

The eldest of the Baudelaires immediately stuffed the map in her pocket and closed the salmon to hide the harpoon gun right before Carmelita stormed in the kitchen.

_ Apparently, you cake sniffers are good with tools. I need you to fix my astronaut’s wings.

_ Astronauts don’t have wings, Violet answered.

She wished Klaus was here, so she could hear him complain and say a more complete answer…and she wished Sunny was here, so she could say mean remarks only the Baudelaires would understand.

But instead, she followed Carmelita, who couldn’t stop blabbering. The little brat was so egocentric she didn’t notice Violet’s hair tied in a ribbon, meaning all the pullers, levers and gears in her inventive mind were working at top speed.

 


	3. The ghost with a camel coat has a violet scent

Olaf wasn’t leaving his house anymore. After a « disgusting » dinner, he made Violet carry thirty bottles of rhum, which she did quickly so she could go to her room as soon as possible.

The afternoon was a decisive moment for her, as she was able to steal lots of tools from the backyard’s shed before going to the bathroom to build her new invention. Violet knew a man like Olaf would never step in a bathroom, which made the place safer.

She was wrong.

The loud steps of the count could resonate in the whole floor and Violet barely had the time to hide everything behind the bath tub and stand up when he kicked the door open.

His shiny eyes stared immediately at her.

_ What are you doing here, orphan ? he growled.

_ You told me to take a bath, Violet replied.

Olaf leaned close to smell her. Violet avoided her gaze : neither her, nor her siblings could have succeeded in lying to Count Olaf without feeling any remorse afterwards, even if Olaf himself was never bothered with guilt.

_ Well, you apparently didn’t, Olaf retorted, wrinkling his nose. I can’t be married to a Countess who reeks of salmon.

Violet stared at his costume and couldn’t control herself.

_ Since when are you wearing this costume ?

She blushed when she realized she shouldn’t have said this, and took a deep breath as Olaf’s eyes were filled with anger. He grabbed her by the collar.

_ If you weren’t a rich orphan, it would be such a delight to throw you in a fire, he whispered in her ear. But since I’m a man of my word, I’ll take care of you until your fortune is mine. You should be grateful to have a husband like me.

_ I’ll never be your wife, Violet retorted.

Count Olaf smirked and grabbed her hands, sliding forcefully a plastic ring on her middle finger. Violet stared at him, shocked.

_ Oh Violet, Olaf said. If I took you under my wing sooner, you wouldn’t be so stubborn.

And he let her go before shouting :

_ And all this rhum made us hungry ! We demand food !

.

.

Violet was almost ready. She managed to gather all the things useful to her escape. It was late night, and the snores of all the troupe drunk and asleep could be heard in the house. Fortunately, the eldest of the Baudelaires didn’t hear anyone climb up the stairs. The most difficult part would be to sneak where she would be able to escape without anytone noticing : Olaf’s secret tower.

Violet took off her shoes and opened the door of her room. Apart from the snores, it was rather quiet. Anxious, the young woman took the corridor, and the wooden stairs. Each step was creaking and she felt as if the sound was resonating in the whole house. Finally Violet opened the trapdoor and got in the tower.

It was the same as when Sunny was locked in there. The cage was still hanging ans swinging with the night wind. Violet tied her hair in her ribbon and looked at two hooks fixed on the wall where there were Olaf’s costumes were hanged, like Shirley’s, and others she never saw before. She threw all of them on the floor and measured the distance between the window and the roof of the neighbors.

_ I hope I have enough wires, she said to herself. Klaus, if you were here, you’d have told me if my idea of a zip-line was good.

She had to hurry. She equipped the harpoon gun with the makeshift grappling hook made with rusty cables and an old umbrella, aimed and shot. The grappling hook flew in the air with enough power to land on the other side, but Violet had to start again and again until it was properly fixed on the other side.

Once she was sure it would hold, Violet hanged the harpoon gun on the heavy hooks.

_ It’s raining outside, she said to herself. I need something to protect Quigley’s map.

She searched in the boxes and finally found a woman camel coat that didn’t stink she quickly put on, sliding the map in one of the pockets.

_ Ok… Now I need to get rid of the cage, Violet murmured, carefully sitting on the edge of the window.

She reached for the cage she quickly removed. But with that heavy rain, Violet didn’t hear the trapdoor opening. Too busy holding the cage, she jumped of surprise and screamed when two arms came around her.

_ No ! she shouted, the rain pouring over her face.

She could feel her husband’s little goatee, but couldn’t bring herself to face him. Scared, she had let go of the cage who crashed down.

The eldest of the Baudelaires was still young, and yet she already lived a serie of unfortunate events. Unfortunate events that made her feel guilty, and which was difficult to bear for a young woman like her. She felt so much remorse for hurting people even if it wasn’t on purpose.

But she never realized that, when you’ve reach an age like Count Oalf’s, you’d have even more remorse. And sometimes, drowning your guilt in alcohol was just bringing it back on the surface.

_ Kit…, he murmured.

Violet froze. It was a tender voice that she never heard before. Olaf was reeking of alcohol, but he was only tightening his grip on her, not to harm her, but as if he was scared.

_ Wha…What is…, she tried to mutter.

_ Don’t go away, Kit, Olaf whispered against her neck. Please.

Violet realized that, drunk and half-asleep, Olaf thought she was Kit Snicket, a sweet and formidable woman he deeply loved, unfortunately not suited for a criminal like him. A woman whose coat was on her shoulders right now.

_ I…have to go, Violet stuttered.

But everything she would say was useless : Olaf’s arms were hugging her too tightly.

_ I’ll do anything…tell me what I have to do so you’ll stay with me…

Violet felt tears in her eyes. Kit Snicket was dead, and it was heartbreaking to see he was still loving her, so much he was ready to beg so her ghost could stay. That man behind her was terrifying her, but he had nothing to do with her horrible husband.

_ I…

_ I love you, Olaf interrupted.

And he forced her to turn her face to capture her lips with his.

When she was sill a young child, Violet had once forgot the electric abacus she invented in the library. When she steeped in without knocking – of course – she saw her parents on the couch, kissing. The Baudelaires parents had always been very careful not to show any inappropriate affections in front of their children. They only did light and quick kisses, which would make Klaus scream of disgust.

But that day, when she opened the door, Violet saw them kissing like she never thought people could kiss. Their lips were hungry for each other, their hands wandering in places she thought were private, their clothes were unbuttonned, their hair messy… and those weird sounds they were making. Violet stayed petrified for a few minutes that almost felt hours, but couldn’t avert her eyes or go away. Instead, she just watched, surprised, and then ashamed. Then the door creaked open with the wind and her parents stopped abruptly when they realized she had been standing there. Violet felt disgusted and swore never to kiss anyone. Ever.

And then, she met Quigley. In the slippery slope of Mainmorts Mounts, he kissed her. It was like sweet butterflies in her stomach and she felt as if she was flying.

And tonight, there was Olaf. He was kissing her like no one ever kissed her. She never imagined being kissed that way. An adult kiss, like the one her parents shared in the library. Olaf’s hand grabbed her neck and his hot lips forced her to open her mouth. Violet’s moan of protest was soon muffled when the count’s hot tongue caressing hers. She let herself go in that deep, forbidden kiss.

She felt a strange knot in her lower belly – probably confusion – and… and this fire, this deadly fire spreading all over her body.

Olaf’s arm was on her waist as he pulled her against him. Violet tilted her head back to break the kiss, but he was too strong, with his longs arms, his gasps, his lips who seemed impossible to satisfy.

The eldest of the Baudelaire couldn’t let him go on like this. Her wet hand groped and caught the wooden hanger. When Olaf pulled away to catch his breath, Violet pleaded :

_ Let…Let me go, now.

But he didn’t listen and kissed her in the neck. Violet gasped. She could hear him moaning against her skin. He never made those sounds, those intimate sounds condemning her to an indecent surrender.

_ I’ll leave Esmé…, Olaf whispered. I’ll leave Lemony alone… Tell me what to do…

The heavy rain made Violet all soaking, but her whole body was on fire. How did he do it ? She looked at her husband, staring at her with dull eyes.

_ Hate me if you want to…but please, don’t go, he begged.

The young woman didn’t know what to do. She couldn’t really forgive him for anything. After all, he wasn’t apologizing to her. What would Kit go ? Would she calm him down ? Was she still in love with him when she died ?

Violet’s body moved on its own, and she couldn’t even feel disgusted at what she was doing.

She put her lips on his, quickly, just enough to hang the wodden hanger to the grappling hook’s cable.

With her left hand, she pulled out her ring, that same ring he gave her earlier this morning so she wouldn’t forget she was his and let it fall on the edge of the window.

_ The world is quiet here, Violet mumured against Olaf’s lips.

And she pushed him violently with her foot to propel herself outside, clutching at the hanger. With her makeshift zip-line, she sank into the darkness, and didn’t see her husband falling down.

.

.

.

_ Ehm…Boss ? Boss !

Olaf opened his eyes and saw the hook handed-man looking at him. He stood up with an awful headache.

_ You okay boss ? his henchman asked. That was a lot of rhum you drank…

_ Forget about this, the count muttered, irritated. Get back to work ! I need to get that fortune !

What was he doing in this tower ? He didn’t even remember getting there.

_ Ehm… We have a little problem here, boss… it’s…

_ What ? What ? Olaf croaked. What is it, now ?

The hook-handed man didn’t have to answer him. Olaf noticed his tower being all upside down, the grappling hook, the harpoon gun. He rushed towards the wide-opened window. Esmé was at the botton of the tower and shouted when she saw him :

_ That brat ran away ! I told you to chain her in her bed !

Olaf ground his teeth. He hated being outsmarted by bookworms. His fingers bumped into something he immediately recognized : Violet’s ring.

_ I’ll find you, Countess, and when I get my hands on you, I’ll take your fortune, and I’ll destroy you… and your siblings.


	4. Calgary Chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I feel the need to apologize for my AWFUL English :'(   
> Hope you'll like it anyway !

Violet was running away in the deserted street. The rain was pouring, as she was wondering how she was going to meet Quigley. Going by foot was impossible. Finally, she stopped at the train station. Maybe a train could take her there… even if it was awfully late…

The station was empty, except a couple sitting on a bench and the old man selling tickets.

_ Excuse-me, Violet politely asked. Are there any trains leaving for Caligari Carnival ?

_ I’m afraid not, Miss, the cashier answered. The last one just left half an hour ago.

Violet closed her eyes to hide her dissapointment. If Olaf and his troup were to find her, sh as done for. She didn’t notice the old man staring at her before saying :

_ But if you’re in a hurry, the Volunteers Fighting Diseases’ bus is going in the same direction. You could ask them for a ride.

Violet winced and stared at the man. As usual, it was like she was talking in secret codes : saying something while meaning something else.

_ Volunteers Fighting Diseases ? she repeated slowly.

She had the opportunity to travel with them, believing they were affiliated with VFD organization. But they were just wandering singers.

_ I don’t know, she hesitated, trying to find her own words. I don’t know which way is the best to…

There was a « ding » as the cashier handed her a special ticket.

_ Sometimes, another path can lead you to the same destination, he concluded with a smirk. Have a good night !

Violet knew she had no choices. She slowly walked towards the Volunteers Fighting Diseases’ bus, feeling empty while remembering the last events. Jus the thought of what happened was enough to make her feel a strange warmth, which she quickly dismissed with an annoyed grunt.

.

.

.

_ Are we certain that it was her ? the hook-handed man asked anxiously.

_ Who else but a little annoying orphan with an enormous fortune could be at the train station at night ? Olaf replied. Where was she going ? he asked.

_ Apparently, they said she took a bus full of bad singers, Esmé said. They were heading for the mountains.

The count immediately screamed at the bold man to speed up, running down his neighbour’s garbage in the process. Esmé sighed.

_ That girl, she rasped, it wasn’t that hard with the Quagmires.

Olaf didn’t answer. After recovering from his hangover, the memories were back. It was way worse than with the Quagmires, as Violet took advantage of him, of his weakness. And she was gonna pay for it.

.

.

.

The bus left Violet alone on the side of a windy road. She buttoned Kit’s coat and kept walking without knowing why she had to come here. Calgary Folies was hardly recognizable now: it was empty, even the lions were gone. Few of the trailers were gone to ashes too. Violet frowned. Maybe some volunteers came to rescue the survivors after they left.

The eldest of the Baudelaires didn’t know what she was doing here. Until she arrived near Madame Lulu’s tent, which – ô miracle ! – was still there. A scent of earl grey was in the cold air, a smell Violet recalled filled the Baudelaires’ mansion every Sunday morning, when their father was preparing breakfast.

A smell that didn’t have its place in such a desolated area. Unless…

_ Klaus ? Violet called. Sunny ?

Full of hope, Violet rushed in the tent, hoping to find her siblings. But much to her dismay, the tent was empty. No cristal bowl, no ashes, no volunteer…

Instead, Violet was welcomed with a blanket on the ground and a huge basket stuffed with hot breads, fruits, and even warm clothes. A picnic similar to the one she shared with Klaus, Sunny and Kit Snicket long, long ago.

Disappointed, the young woman sat on the picnic blanket, in front of the sweet rolls, the jams and the hot teapot. She took the monogrammed napkin.

V.B

Violet Baudelaire, obviously. So she was expected here. But as the eldest of the Baudelaire lifted the napkin, she realised there was another one.

_ Sorry I’m late, a voice said behind her. Mother always told me a good breakfast was always the best way to fight against the dark corrupted world. Preferably with some Italian operas too.

Violet rushed in the arms of the newcomer.

_ I thought I’d never see you again ! she cried.

_ Me too, Violet, Quigley whispered, hugging her.

.

.

.

_ But why would she come back here ? one of the white-faced woman finally dared to ask.

_ Who cares, Olaf retorted, whether it’s for hiking or for finding the other two brats, that girl has my fortune ! And when I’ll finally get my hands on her, I’ll make sure to chain her to the fence !

_ Well said, darling, Esmé purred.

 

_ I want to buy multi-colored straw ! Carmelita spat, fidgeting and shouting in the backseat like every annoying brat.

She was pointing to the gas station on the side of the road.

_ We won’t spend a single penny ! Olaf shouted, keeping his eyes on the road.

_ Ehm… But we’re out of gas, the hook handed-man said.

As it heard him, the car stopped.

_ Ha ! I’ll get my straws !

_ And I could use the bathroom, the other white-faced woman said.

_ Oh my god ! They’re selling cigarettes ! Esmé screamed, eyeing at the shop window. It’s sooo in ! I need those !

Olaf held a whole bunch of curses and finally said :

_ Fine ! If no one else is worried about the fact that our only way to get the Baudelaires’ fortune is wandering God knows where, let’s stop ! You, he ordered to the bold man. Fill up the car.

_ Ehm… ok but how are we gonna pay ?

Olaf sighed,

_ We _don’t_ pay, you idiots !

And he got out of the car to enter the shop. Esmé and Carmelita were already lost in the shop alleys. Olaf stuffed his pocket with chocolate bars after glancing at the vendor, busy with his radio.

_ How does that work, this old… ah !

_ _…ou talking about this famous poem from Blake William, right ?_ said a voice on the radio.

_ _Yes, from the Marriage of Heaven and Hell_ , a male voice answered _. I was thinking about this Verse Diverse and Fascinating, if you’d allow me to read it. From the poem Memorable Fancy._

Olaf froze. He knew those voices. The first one was Klaus Baudelaire ! That obnoxious bookworm, who thought he was better than anyone else ! He was the show’s host, and talking to… yes… it was that good-for-nothing Jerome Squalor, Esmé’s ex-husband ! But Esmé wasn’t listening to the radio apparently, as Olaf could hear her victorious scream when she found her cigarettes.

Olaf’s old reflexs took on: he grabbed a notepad and a pen and wrote the verse Jerome was quoting.

“What am I doing ? he asked himself. I’m not like those brats !

Not like this bookworm Klaus Baudelaire. But he knew, he could feel it. That poem was no coincidence: the Marriage of Heaven and Hell was referring to him and Violet.

Olaf rushed to the shelved filled with poetry books, one of the most essential ressources your customers shall need when they’re coming in a gas-station. He found it after bypassing the alleys of teapots and jams.

_ William, William, he murmured.

_ Olaf ? Are you there ?

The count rushed to get away. Esmé could never see him with a book. He felt a strange knot in his stomach. A warm sensation. His hand was squeezing the notepad, where he wrote Jerome’s quote.

_In the third chamber was an Blackbird_

_with wings and feathers of air:_

_he caused the inside of the wave to be infinite,_

_around were numbers of Eagle like men,_

_who built palaces in the immense cliffs._

_ What are you doing ? Esmé said when she finally found him.

_ Isn’t it obvious ? Olaf retorted. I’m…

He took one strawberry jam jar.

_ stealing jam !

_ Who’s stealing what ? the vendor’s voice in the alley next to them

Esmé sighed and walked away. Olaf finally spotted the book he needed and quickly tore up the page of the poem “Memorable Fancy” before running away.

_In the third chamber was an Eagle_

_with wings and feathers of air:_

_he caused the inside of the cave to be infinite,_

_around were numbers of Eagle like men,_

_who built palaces in the immense cliffs._

 

.

.

.

 

_ Eagle Cave ? Violet repeated.

_ It’s a cave down Mortmain Moutains, Quigley explained, while sipping his tea. The first two rooms of the cave were often used before.

Violet nodded.

_ But why did you bring me here, Quigley ? she asked. Where are Klaus and Sunny ?

_ I have so much to explain, but not enough time, Quigley sighed. For now, we have to go to Eagle Cave as soon as possible. A Very Fundamental Duty awaits us there.

_ But I have to know where Klaus and Sunny are, Violet exclaimed. I have to look after them, and find them so we can get as far away as possible.

_ I know, Violet, but Klaus and Sunny are safe for now, Quigley reassured her. And believe me, since Fiona’s treason, the volunteers are even more and more suspicious. They won’t let you get near them.

_ What ? Violet cried out. Why ?!

Much to her surprise, Quigley looked away, embarrassed.

_ Everyone heard of your marriage with Olaf through the Daily Punctilio… The volunteers won’t trust you if you’re associated with a criminal like him…

_ But… But I had no choice, Quigley ! Violet replied. You know how awful Olaf is, you know what he did to Duncan and Isadora ! I couldn’t let him hurt Sunny or Klaus !

She took his hands and squeezed them between hers.

_ Please, You have to believe me. I’m not associated with Olaf. How can you even believe such a…

Quigley blushed and cleared his throat.

_ I know. I know you’re not associated with him. But I thought you might not want to join the volunteers either after… what happened…

_ What happened ?

_ On Briny Beach

Violet turned crimson as she realized what he was talking about.

_ Quigley…

_ I knew the timing was bad… and it didn’t seem to be pleasant for you…I’m sorry, maybe we should have waited.

_ No, Quigley, Violet reassured him with a smile, believe me, you did nothing wrong. And it never made me believe that volunteers were bad. Actually I’m… I’m glad I got to share this moment with you…

Quigley sighed in relief. What happened on Briny Beach sure changed them both, as they were inexperienced and awkward. He always thought she would hate him after this, but now he felt like the happiest man in the world.

_ I won’t let you down, Violet, he promised. We’ll look for Klaus and Sunny. But first, we really have to get to Eagle Cave.

_ But…

_ And I need your help, Quigley stopped her. We have to hurry. Mainmort Moutains are not far from here, but we can’t risk being seen on the deserted road. We have to get to work now.

Violet swallowed her frustration. Once again, all her questions remained unanswered.

_ We don’t have to get to Eagle Cave by foot, she said, tying her hair up with her ribbon.

She looked at Madame Lulu’s tent.

_ Quigley, bring me all you can find in the remaining trailers ok ? she asked while eyeing on the strings.

.

.

.

 

_ I’m bored, Carmelita whined.

Olaf ignored her as he was pretending to sleep. They were still very far away from Mainmort Mountains, and he was exhausted. But Violet was worth it. No, her fortune was worth it. Eyes closed, he was re-living his last meeting with her. He intended to consummate his wedding, and never hid it to her. After all, Violet had been too busy to live series of unfortunate events to explore her sexuality. But for him, it was his way of getting revenge on the orphans.

By breaking her.

But Kit… Violet in Kit’s coat… he had been weak, and the brat took advantage of it.

He was filled with shame. His own shame, but he knew Violet also felt shame at that moment. Probably because no one ever kissed her like this, and even if he was drunk, he could have felt it. She liked it.

_ You little minx, he growled.


	5. Love strucks in the giant sky lantern

_ Did you manage to stop it from leaking ? Quigley asked.

Violet was standing on a wooden stepladder.

_ Not really, she replied. But it doesn’t matter. I’ll use it only if we have a big problem. It shouldn’t be a long trip anyway.

Quigley couldn’t help but stare with amazement as Violet had managed to tie Madame Lulu’s tent’s strings to a enormous wicker basket which was previously used for stocking lion’s lunch.

_ A hot-air balloon ? he asked.

_ More like a sky lantern, Violet corrected, dipping something in a oil can. I don’t have the right tools to repair the trailer’s engine, but I might as well use a combustible.

_ Will it last long enough ?

_ If we don’t have heavy rains, it might be okay, Violet said. Oh, didn’t you tell me that it’s currently the season for one of the most powerful wind ?

Quigley reached for this notepad and read his notes.

_ Yes, from the north-east… but it’s a very strong wind.

Violet pushed the uge basket on a trailer.

_ If we want the giant sky lantern to work, we’ll need a strong wind, she said. It’s perfect.

Quigley help her pushind the trailer.

_ It’s that way, if I’m not mistaken.

And of course, he wasn’t. Violet verified the pegs that would preven the basket to fly away, as the huge wind was inflating the balloon made from Madame Lulu’s tent.

_ I think it’s working ! Quigley screamed.

_ Yes ! It shouldn’t take long ! Now we have to turn the basket so we can hop in !

The two teenagers managed to get inside the huge basket and Violet lit the combustible.

_ We’ll be able to fly off soon ! Keep an eye on the fire, I’ll fix the little wings so we’ll be able to control the whole thing.

_ Violet, Quigley quickly said by grabbing her hand.

Violet’s heart stopped for a second. He leaned close, as to kiss her. She blushed and leaning towards him to close the gap and finally kiss him when…

__ ir working or w…_ _One ! Two !_ _Test !_

The familiar voice was as harsh as a blade for Violet who froze. The megaphone couldn’t disguise enough that awful voice, as awful as the man who was speaking.

__ Sorry to interrupt your little vacation, but I think some papers granting me access to an enormous fortune await your signature…_ _Countess._

And Violet, though she couldn’t see it, could feel her husband’s smirk.

.

.

A few minutes earlier.

_ Ahem… Boss ?

_ What now ? Olaf said, as he was driving.

_ Did… Did I tell you that wide plains were making me anxious ? the hook-handed man said, his hooks carving his seat.

Olaf sighed and gave him an weird look.

_ Just shut up. Calgary shouldn’t be far now.

_ What are we doing here anyway ? Carmelita whimpered. There’s dirt everywhere, we can’t see a thing !

 _ I really need one of those cigarettes, Esmé said, looking in her bag

_ Boss ! the bold man screamed, looking through the spyglass. There she is !

_ What the hell is that ? Olaf screamed, noticing a huge ballon red and white floating in the air.

_ It… It looks like a hot-air balloon, the hook-handed man said.

_ Well… I knew that, I was just testing you, Olaf retorted, looking away. Let’s put that brat in the trunk and get out of here ! If we hurry, we might be at the bank before it closes !

_ Hey Boss ! There’s someone with her, said the hook-handed man who was also using his spyglass.

_ _What_?!

Olaf grabbed his own spyglass, forcing Fernald to put his hooks on the wheel before the accident.

_ Is that the Quagmire brat ? Olaf spat. What is he doing here ?

_ Well he seems to be flirting with her, the bold man said passively

Olaf burst out laughing.

_ Don’t be ridiculous. Who would even…

But he stopped talking as he noticed his henchman was right. Violet was lost in that damn Quagmire’s eyes, and they were leaning towards each other to… Olaf’s heart skipped a beat and the hook-handed man jumped out of surprise as his boss rushed to grab the megaphone.

_ I thought we were supposed to surprise them !

But Olaf wasn’t listening anymore.

.

.

.

_ Oh no…, Violet whimpered.

How could he find her so quickly every single time ? Each time Violet was asking herself this question, she could hear what her husband told her long ago.

“ _I’ll get my hands on your fortune, even if it’s the last thing I do”_

_ We have to get out of here ! Quigley shouted.

 

Violet looked over and noticed the wodden pegs she used to stabilize the giant sky lantern.

_ I’ll take care of the fire, and the lantern can leave the ground, she said to Quigley. You have to get down and cut the strings!

The cartographer obeyed. He jumped out of the giant lantern and rushed towards the pegs.

_ No need to run, orphan ! Esmé screamed in the megaphone.

Violet didn’t answer and dumped the rocks she used to weigh down the lantern. The basket finally left the ground.

_ Quigley ! she screamed. Hurry !

Olaf’s car was only a few feet away. Quigley rushed to the last peg. Count Olaf got out of the car and run towards the giant lantern.

_ Hey Boss ! the hook-handed man said. I don’t think you should.

_ Close that door, you cakesniffer ! Carmelita screamed. There will be dirt on my costume.

_ You think he’ll catch her ? the bold man said, as Fernald closed the door. Cause if he don’t he’ll kill us for not helping him.

Finally, Quigley untied the last string. The giant lantern got carried by the wind, forcing Violet to grab the basket’s edge.

_ Quigley ! she screamed.

She sighed in relief when she saw him hung on the rope and struggling against the wind. But Olaf had managed to do the same.

_ Hey you little brat ! the count spat to Quigley as they were both struggling to climb. I don’t think it’s very “volunteer” to flirt with a married woman.

Violet never got to hear Quigley’s reply, as a sudden shock made her fall in the basket. The young woman struggled to keep a minimum of balance, and she managed to get up just to fall on the man who just let himself fall in the basket with her.

_ Quigley ! she screamed. You’re…

It would have been so great to say it was indeed the love of her life, the last of the Quagmires who succeeded at climbing to the giant sky lantern, through the strong wind passing Calgary during this season. It would have been great to say that Violet and Quigley embraced each other, that Count Olaf wasn’t strong enough and his villainy rushed him far away of the orphans forever. That Violet would be reunited with her siblings safe and sound, and they would live happily ever after, far away from all corrupted souls.

But if there was one thing that the Baudelaires had learn during their lives, it was that luck wasn’t on their side.

Hair locks on Violet’s eyes didn’t prevent her from seeing the bad man who had grabbed her by the shoulders.

_ Expecting someone else ? he said with an ironic tone.

Violet let out a horrified sight as she stared at him.

_ What did you do to Quigley ? she asked.

In response, Count Olaf pulled out a knife and faced her.

_ Depends on what you’ll do, Countess.

_ I’m not your Countess, Violet retorted, trying to see Quigley.

But Olaf was in front of her, and she couldn’t see anything.

_ Oh yes, you are. Now, you’ll make that hot-air balloon head straight to the bank

_ It’s not a hot-air balloon, it’s a giant sky lantern.

Count Olaf growled in response.

Ce n’est pas une montgolfière, c’est une lanterne céleste géante.

_ I don’t care what this is ! To the bank so I’ll have your enormous fortune.

_ You won’t have a single penny from me, Violet spat.

It was the first time she had so much hatred in her voice. Olaf raised his eyebrow, half-surprised, half-defiant.

_ Well, he said suddenly. You asked for it.

And with a quick wrist move, he cut Quigley’s rope. Violet screamed.

_ No ! she cried, rushing for the basket’s edge.

Olaf stopped her from moving by grabbing her arms, but the basket was unstable and they both fell.

_ Let’s make something clear, he shouted, forcing her to face him. Now that you’re my Countess, it would be wise of you to review marriage’s laws. The first being about loyalty.

And he slid the ring on her fingers, as she was crying.

_ Now, to the bank !

_ You killed Quigley ! Violet screamed. How… How could you ?

Olaf sighed in response.

_ If I can offer an alternate theory, that brat killed himself.

_ You cut the rope !

_ No need to thank me for it, Olaf spat. While we were climbing, that awful orphan dared saying worthless lies like you two were like husband and wife, all over each other, shared “intimate” moments... Blah blah blah… I can’t let someone who pretend to have dishonored my beautiful Countess just…

He meant all of it as a joke, but as he stared at Violet’s face, the rest of his sentence got lost. She wasn’t saying anything, just averting his gaze, lost in her thoughts.

_ Wait a minute…, he said. Don’t tell me…

Violet faced him and now he could see tears of anger and pain rolling on her cheeks. Truth struck Olaf as hard as lightning.

Well, at least, it was as hard as the one strucking the giant sky lantern right at that moment.


End file.
